


It's Okay

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Broken Promises, Forgiveness, M/M, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Something sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham realises that sometimes love is a destiny he travels to Hannibal's doorstep a year after the  events of <i>mizumono</i> with his wounds healed. And Hannibal can't forget the man that he let into his life, and Will is looking to forgive Hannibal after all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to it's ok by Tom Rosenthal and this whole imagery scene came into my mind so enjoy.
> 
> ((I cried writing this))

Will's forehead is sweating with each bead of sweat he ignores it, inside the taxi the driver is speaking half in English half in Italian he nods each time the man points out a landmark, his smile is false. He leans against the leather seat his skin was sticking against, as he peeled his left arm away he carefully caressed his old yet fresh wound, it had had healed uglily he had refused to use the ointments, the antibiotics to let it heal properly. 

It had healed but Will's heart hadn't, after Hannibal had left him on the floor to die, Will didn't remember much after that his amount of blood loss he blacked out, the next thing he remembered was the sound of a police siren, Abigail had died, and Will held onto her corpse for as long as possible. Until a EMT pried him away taking him and Alana away in a ambulance.

Jack hadn't been so lucky, he had died with his wife's phone number clutched in his hand, Will had refused Alana's short lived apologies. With the bureau in chaos and the hunt for Hannibal and his therapist Bedelia Du Maurier were on the run, the only person that Will talked to was Frederick Chilton who finally understood that all along Will was right, after experiencing beforehand the wrath of Hannibal. 

It had been a tough painful year for Will, he had planned Abigail's funeral it had been funeral after funeral for him. Jack, Bella and Abigail's, each time Freddie tried to catch him for a interview to which Will clutched his fists wishing he had gone along and killed her when he had the chance. 

Margot offered her sympathies which Will had only shrugged off, he was numb after he left the hospital he took his house seeing it held too many memories he sold it to his surprise people were generally interested in a murderer's home it had sold within a month, he moved to a small apartment. His dogs he had given to farm telling them that he would see them again one day, when the time came. 

With enough money and the persisting thought of Hannibal in his mind in his veins he carefully laid out a plan. He had only consulted in Frederick in his plan, to his surprise the man agreed to a few of Will's demands if Will didn't come back. 

He remembered some time ago when Hannibal had a dinner party with him, they had talked about Italy and if Will would ever want to join him on a vacation, to see his childhood home. He knew then that would be the only place that Hannibal would escape to. 

Not bothering to say a word he sought out to Italy, taking a 'personal vacation'. He deprived himself of his happiness only taking a simple job fixing boat motors for tourists, his free time involved investigating where Hannibal or Bedelia would be at, taking a few days off he finally spotted what he was looking for, Bedelia. 

He was taking a lunch break at a cafe one day, Bedelia sat at a counter with a magazine in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He had nearly choked on his sandwich, he had sat at the cafe until she left, with his heart beating he followed her home. To his eagerness he hadn't quickly persuaded after her, each day he followed her watching her. 

And finally on the day he had waited for so long, he saw Hannibal who had obtained a healthy tan his hair was lighter full of life his muscles looked more refined his heart swelled when he held Bedelia's hand, he shook his head he wasn't jealous.

 _He wasn't._ There had been feelings once between the two, playful flirting and dinner dates, but he had never thought of anything serious between the two. 

Now after a long sought out persist he was finally comforting Hannibal, even if was hurt again he wanted- what? What did he want?

He wanted to forgive, he wanted back in Hannibal's life. 

"Sir this is your stop? No?" The cabbie asked as they halted to a home that was painted a tinge of orange, it didn't look out of place. Will shallowed hard it was a vacation home, Will carefully opened the cab door, handing the man a was of money he walked up to the doorsteps hearing his breathing become laboured as he pictured Hannibal again.

"I missed you." He mumbled, as he knocked upon the door he could hear the approaching footsteps of someone. 

_One, two, three, four and-._ He counted until the door opened revealing the very man himself that had been in Will's mind for a year and a half now, he felt his throat become thick with emotion. He twisted his fingers as Hannibal glanced at him seeing it was like a ghost back to life.

"William, I wasn't expecting a visitor..I see you finally found me." Hannibal confessed bitterly, "you look well."

Will stood still, with his eyes burning he dared again to look into those eyes, the eyes that haunted his dreams. 

"I missed you, Hannibal...I just came to apologise. For everything, Abigail and Jack are dead." He finished nervously, "I can't get you out of my head, where's Bedelia?" He peered over his shoulder to see no one but Hannibal in sight.

"She's away for the time being. Would you care to come in?" Hannibal offers opening the cool air condition home, to Will's satisfied response he entered the home that was small but full of life, a piano sat in a corner forgotten. Next to the front door was a suitcase, and Will knew that Hannibal was once again escaping.

"Going somewhere?"

Hannibal glanced at the suitcase laughing lightly, "before Bedelia gets back, I was hoping I would be on the next flight." 

"Is that all you do? Is run, when you've had enough?" Will snapped almost, trying to calm himself. 

"Can I see your scar?" Hannibal avoids Will's eyes. 

"Why, it's ugly and-."

Hannibal is already pulling up Will's shirt that was sticking against his sweat drenched skin, his eyes widened at the sight of the wound, it's a light shade of pink almost white running across his abdomen, Hannibal's fingers are cold against Will's hot skin, making his body shiver. 

"I tried not to hurt you, I apologise for that." Hannibal says sincerely, "and once again I'm sorry about Abigail." 

"Are you? You showed the world what a monster you are, and I stupidity _loved you_." Will's gasps at the last word that leaves his mouth while Hannibal's eyes become less alert and more gentle, he drops Will's shirt letting the younger man fall against his shoulder, Will lets out a giant sob as he is realised his anger at Hannibal is gone, he wipes his eyes while Hannibal once again caressed Will's cheek, with the same gentle touch as before.

He closed his eyes finding it familiar awaiting for the knife to puncture his abdomen again, instead he feels the gently soft lips of Hannibal's touching his own, he opened his eyes finding himself kissing him back he feels Hannibal gently pulling on his hair. He lets out a tiny gasp as Hannibal pulled away touching his skin gently. 

"Do you forgive me Will?" 

Will took Hannibal's hand gently finding his voice shaking as he found the struggle to speak again. "I forgave you, long ago. I missed you." 

"That's all I wanted to hear." Hannibal moves away handing Will a plane ticket from the counter, it was for France, and Will felt his heart swell again. 

"Do you want me to run away with you?" Will asks in a low voice, he clutched the ticket to his chest.

"Yes, now quickly we must go before Bedelia is found, she wanted to go the police she was a traitor. Sadly I held no more use for her, her body is in a opened place so I advise we leave now. Take nothing." 

"Then why is there a suitcase?" Will wondered.

"It was Bedelia's she was leaving when I confronted her about her ill advised plan." 

Will let out a slow sigh, "I'm ready." 

Hannibal took their hands linking then together he kisses Will again. "Off together, as you and I were destined to be." 

Will nods, as they left the vacation home he absently rested his head against Hannibal's chest after missing the feeling of Hannibal's touch he never wanted to let go again.

Hannibal gently whispered in Will's ear as they caught a cab, the last word catching each time, "our love is a bound not to be broken."

Will closes his eyes as the reality he wanted finally came to light, "never, leave again." Will says before he let Hannibal hum gently allowing him to sleep. 

_end_


End file.
